Golgolod
Golgolod was a realm in the Unknown Countries on Earth and the third base of operations for the NoHeads, and for most of them, the last. It was destroyed in 2013. Description Golgolod was very spacious and had several floors and corridors. The library, despite being destroyed, would be visited by Annabeth Black several times. History Construction Golgolod was built in the early 2000s. It usually had a cloaking device so no one could find it. First NoHead War In August of 2013, Paige Nelson, now nearing her ninth birthday, woke up in the middle of the night and chose to go on a walk. During this, she saw a group of NoHeads led by Mr. Crooked NoHead rendezvousing at the entrance of Golgolod. Listening in, Nelson figured enough to learn of a conspiracy against the Police Grand Army, but before she could leave and report this, Mr. Crooked NoHead caught her. Mr. Crooked NoHead welcomed her into the room and, after a brief confrontation, attempted to kill her. Nelson managed to flee the realm, and rallied the message to the police. Paige rallied the police and convinced them to help her destroy the NoHead menace once and for all. Turning off all nav beacons and signal lights, arming all of the older trainees, and sealing all blast doors, Golgolod was prepared for a police attack. Four days later, Nelson raided Golgolod with the assistance of the police. Marching on the realm's front steps, Paige slew the unsuspecting Gate Master Mr. Dire NoHead and began the brutal slaughter of every NoHead present. Mr. Crooked NoHead led a final stand of children in B-Wing but was unable to defend his charges from the superior number of bullets. Additionally, three NoHeads attempted to lead a counterattack, but were all defeated. Although many NoHeads and employees died within Golgolod that night, a retreat of a group of several NoHeads escaped, one of which was Mrs. Eradicating NoHead. Until her capture, she would live in madness having failed to save the NoHeads. Securing the building, Paige and the police prepared to root out any stragglers when Mr. Stupid NoHead intervened and slaughtered half the group in a flash. The others were forced to retreat. After the Purge After checking the names of the dead off against the Archives roster, the police officers dragged the bodies of the dead NoHeads out onto the public steps and heaped them on a make-shift pyre for all passersby to see. In the days following the realm’s occupation, a group of NoHeads gathered in the crowd outside the public entrance, though only one of five stepped forward. This lone NoHead attacked the troopers stationed on the steps, urging Brute Gunray and Mean King to join him, only to be cut down by a hail of gunfire. Gunray and Mean King chose to retreat. Because of her high status in the Police Grand Army, Annabeth Black, ever thirsty for knowledge, often came to the library in Golgolod, occasionally bringing one of her friends with her. Appearances * * * 3 Category:Unknown Countries